


You've got mail

by makerofaqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dancing, Drarry, Drinking, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Smut, Swearing, You've Got Mail AU, Yule Ball, almost, light injury, sending notes, sleepover, wolfstar background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: It's the last year at Hogwarts and one day Draco starts getting tiny notes scribbled on parchment sent to him. THey simply appear in front of him with a tiny pop and a puff of smoke. Who sends them?Draco's last year at Hogwarts in letters and then some.





	You've got mail

**Author's Note:**

> An au where nobody died, the war never happened and two boys can just be that - boys.

Draco looked around when they entered the spacious hallway at Hogwarts. It was their senior year and he had been looking forward to it all summer. Life in the mansion was fine, it wasn’t that, it was… Draco perked up as he noticed the familiar, unkempt mop of hair in the crowd. If he was being honest with himself, the best thing about being at Hogwarts was Harry Potter. Harry Potter with the startling green eyes and the black unruly hair and the amazing broom skills…

Draco was pulled, or rather, pushed from his thoughts by just that. A push in the back. Pansy Parkinson smirked up at him from her place beside him.

‘Are you finally going to ask him out, or are we all doomed to watch you pining from afar this year, too?’ she said and jutted her chin towards Potter. Draco blushed.

‘You’re an idiot,’ he grumbled. Pansy just smiled.

‘It’s getting old, Malfoy,’ she said and dusted off an imaginary crumb from her shoulder. ‘But, whatever, do as you please. It is quite amusing, still.’

Draco pinched her arm so hard she squealed, then he left her and went to sit at his spot by the Slytherin table. She stuck her tongue out at him behind his back, but he didn’t see that. If he had, he wouldn’t have cared.

 

\----------------------------

 

School was hell. Trying to focus on Potions and not just staring at the back of Harry Potter’s head was hell. Listen to Blaise drone about the latest girl he was thinking of courting was hell.

Draco tore off a small piece of his parchment and scribbled on it. He didn’t realize what he was writing until he was done:

_Potter <3_

Blaise looked over and snickered. Draco didn’t have any other choice but to stab the other guy in the arm with his quill. Zabini yelped and cradled his arm while Draco put the little piece of parchment in his pocket.

‘That’s gonna get infected,’ Blaise whined.

‘Do I look like I care?’ Draco growled under his breath. ‘You should know better than to snicker at me, stupid.’

Zabini narrowed his eyes at Draco but said nothing more.

 

\--------------------------

 

Draco was sitting on his bed doing homework when he heard a faint popping sound and a puff of smoke revealed a tiny piece of parchment. It only said one word:

 

**Hi**

 

Draco stared at it for a long time, not sure where it came from. Had it magically appeared there? Of course it had, this was Hogwarts, but how? And why? And why just this one word? Obviously, this person had figured out a way to magically send tiny messages without the use of an owl, but how had they done that, and who were they? Draco was intrigued. He pocketed the tiny note in his robes and went down to dinner.

He discussed the note with Blaise and Pansy during dinner, they both had ideas about how it may have appeared on Draco’s bed, but none of them seemed right to Draco. However, when they got back from dinner, there was another little note lying on his bed. He snatched it before Zabini could get to it and read:

 

**Hi again. I noticed you trying to figure out how this note appeared during dinner. Too bad your friends couldn’t help you** **J** **Anyways… sleep tight, and don’t let the bedbugs bite.**

 

‘Bedbugs?’ Draco said out loud. ‘Bedbugs? What on earth are those? And why should I worry about them biting me?’

Zabini snickered next to Draco. The other boy was lying in his bed, reading a book. Draco narrowed his eyes at him and huffed.

‘It’s a muggle term,’ Blaise said.

‘Well, what does it mean?’

‘Good night, sort of.’

‘Then why didn’t they just say that?’ Draco wondered out loud.

‘Probably a clue. This person, whoever they are, is obviously a muggle born of some sort, or they have muggle born parents.’

‘Oh. Well, that is a clue. But… we have fairly many of those around here, don’t we?’

‘Yes, I suppose we do. But if this person continues leaving you clues, then we can continue guessing, right? Eventually we’ll get it right.’

‘I suppose.’ Draco crawled into bed and fell asleep with pictures of Harry Potter in his mind, as so many more times before.

 

\------------------------

 

He was in potions a couple of days later when the next note appeared with a tiny pop and a puff of smoke. Luckily for Draco, Professor Snape had his back turned and he didn’t see the note appear.

 

**I hate potions.**

Draco tugged at Pansy’s sleeve with panic. When she finally turned to look at him he showed her the note and her eyes went big.

‘They’re in here with us now?’ she whispered.

‘Seems like it,’ Draco whispered back. He looked around the room but didn’t see anything suspicious. ‘How will I know, though?’

‘You’ll have to see if anyone looks suspicious,’ she said rather unnecessarily.

‘But they don’t,’ he hissed. She looked around and shrugged. A few students were scribbling notes on parchment but that wasn’t exactly suspicious since they were in class.

 

\-------------------------

 

A few more days went by before Draco received another note. This time it was a longer one. He was, thankfully, alone in his room when it arrived.

 

**Hi. So, I’ve decided that this one-way-writing is rather boring. I know for a fact you’ve been receiving my notes, because I’ve seen you share them with your friends. I would be honored if you would find time to write me back. On the back of this note are directions of how this works. It took me a few times to get it right, though. Good luck!**

 

Draco turned the note around. There was the spell he needed to use, and the wand movement that he needed to combine with it. Draco wrote a simple _Hi, did it work?_ And sent it.

 

**It did. Hello, Draco.**

 

_Hello, whoever you are. Care to tell me?_

 

**Not quite yet. In time, though.**

\-------------------------

 

It went like that for a couple of months. Every day Draco would either get a note or send one first. This little correspondence made his days. He looked forward to the notes and he kept every single one of them in a box under his bed.  Sometimes he read through them and smiled to himself. during those times Zabini would sit on his own bed and make gagging noises. He was a great friend that way.

 

\------------------------

 

Draco was feeling really sorry for himself. He was stuck in his dorm thanks to some stupid, generic cold and a fever that made his head swim. Thanks to Blaise at least he had all his school supplies within reach so he picked up a piece of parchment and wrote:

 

_I’m bored._

 

He pointed at it with his wand and mumbled the spell. The piece disappeared in a puff of smoke. It took a little while until the answer came. If he was right in his guessing and the mystery person was either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin (since they had potions together and all that) the person would most likely be in transfiguration right now and professor McGonagall had eyes like a hawk.

 

**Why bored? Didn’t see you at breakfast. Something wrong?**

Draco blew his nose while he thought about how much he would disclose about his current condition, finally he settled with:

 

_Just sick. Fever and so. Madam Pomfrey told me to stay in bed for a few days until it blows over. The woman can regrow bones in limbs but apparently not cure a simple, stupid cold. At least I’m in my dorm and not the hospital wing. Still bored, though._

Draco must have fallen asleep then, because Blaise was in the room the next time he opened his eyes.

‘Morning, sunshine.’

‘What? What time is it?’

‘Lunch. I came by with some soup for you, should still be warm. Oh, and you’ve got one of those notes on your chest,’ he smirked. Draco looked down and saw the folded piece of parchment. The mystery person would probably wonder why he hadn’t answered yet, despite stating that he was bored. The note said:

 

**Well, I’m going to take this as an opportunity to give you something to think about then: Do you want to be my date to the Yule ball? If your fever has settled down by then, that is. I hope you get well soon.**

Draco choked on his soup. He started coughing so violently that Blaise had to get off his own bed and pat him on the back. How long ago had it been since he got the note? Draco stared at the clock on the wall. He had sent his last note an hour ago. Had this person answered it straight away and been fretting about this for an entire hour?

‘What’s wrong?’ Blaise asked. Draco didn’t know how to word it so he simply showed his friend the note. He read it, and then read it again, then he said:

‘Pansy is going to love this.’

‘Fuck you,’ Draco muttered. Zabini simply grinned.

‘No, but this is so good, Draco, you don’t understand. It’s about bloody time the two of you met up. Have you answered them?’

‘No, I’ve been asleep, remember?’

‘…right. You should probably write something up then. What’s your answer?’

‘Yes, of course,’ Draco mumbled. Blaise smiled.

‘Of course.’

 

\---------------------------

 

It was the afternoon before the Yule Ball and Draco was doing his best not to die. He had put on the suit he had forced his mother to buy and owl him. He looked great, of course, he always did in suits, but he was still nervous. This was a freaking stranger he was going with, he had every right to be internally sweating. All he knew about this person was that they had muggle relatives, was male (he had asked outright because he knew girls didn’t interest him and he didn’t want to lead the mystery person on) and that they were most likely a Gryffindor. That was all he had manage to conclude.

Suddenly there was a silent pop behind him. Draco turned around and saw the, by now, familiar puff of smoke and a small box lying on his bed. Inside it was a note on a piece of parchment.

 

**Hi**

**I was hoping this would work on packages too, not just tiny notes. Let me know if it does, yeah? Also, if you would please wear this tonight, I’ll wear its partner. You’ll know it when you see it, trust me. Let me know!**

 

Draco opened the little box and found a red and gold rose that he could pin on his jacket. He put it on and smiled. Another clue, but he had already been pretty sure this mystery person was a Gryffindor. Of course he would wear it. Anything his mystery crush asked of him at this point, really. Draco thought about Harry Potter. A guy could only hope. He scribbled a small note which was rather hard since his hands were shaking violently and sent it.

 

_Got it, and yes I’ll wear it. Of course. See you in a little while._

 

\---------------------------------

 

When Draco came up the stairs in the hallway, Harry Potter was waiting for him. Blaise and Pansy left him with a smirk each. Draco himself was frozen on the spot. He was staring at Harry, who at this point was wearing his classic trouble maker smile. He was also wearing a green and silver rose pinned to his jacket.

When Harry seemed to realize that Draco wasn’t able to move he walked up to him and took his hand. Draco could feel that his hand was clammy and shaking a little and he wondered if Harry could feel it too. He probably could.

‘You okay there, Malfoy?’ he asked quietly. That snapped Draco back to life and he nodded.

‘Yes. Sorry.’

‘No worry,’ Harry smiled. ‘This is kind of big, huh?’

‘Yes… I was kind of hoping it would be you.’ Draco mumbled. He didn’t seem to have any swag at all tonight. Harry interlaced their fingers and started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on Draco’s hand.

‘Good. Do you want to go in and dance for a while?’

Draco nodded, then he looked at Harry:

‘Can you dance?’

‘Sure. I’ve been taught to both lead and follow, however you want it.’

‘Good. I can only lead…’

Draco didn’t want to elaborate on the fact that he hadn’t been taught to follow because he wasn’t out to his parents yet but Harry seemed to understand. Or, at least he didn’t force Draco to say it out loud. Draco allowed himself to be led into the big hall. The place was beautifully decorated, as always, and seemed to ooze of Christmas spirit.

Initially, when Draco had said yes to being Potter’s date on the Yule Ball, he had been nervous about what people would think. He wasn’t nervous about coming out to people at school, they weren’t morons (at least not all of them) and he was fairly sure people had figured that out about him at this point. He was kind of flamboyant, after all, and he had never tried to hide it. Not at school. Home, that was another thing entirely, but Draco wasn’t going to think about home now. The thing he was nervous about, though, was that in a way, he was the Slytherin golden boy because of his lineage, and Harry was the Gryffindor golden boy because of his. Draco was worried about people being separatist between the houses.

However, when they entered the big hall, nothing happened. No one turned and whispered, or which would have been even worse, if the whole hall had gone silent and people had stared. This didn’t happen however, and Draco silently thanked whatever lucky star he might have for that. The two boys simply blended into the crowd and started dancing. It was a slow dance, as was customary at balls, and to his credit, Harry easily followed Draco around the dance floor.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The night went on without a hitch, if you don’t count the little flips Draco’s heart did every time he met Harry’s gaze on the dance floor or their lips almost brushed against each other’s as their faces came close during the dance. Finally, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He was way too self-conscious to do this amongst all these people, so he grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him with him through the castle and around a secluded corner.

For some reason, Harry didn’t seem to be at all as nervous about this as Draco was. He could feel his heart pound in his chest and being this nervous put him in ‘Malfoy’ mode. He gritted his teeth and decided that Harry was not going to see just how nervous he made Draco. As Harry leaned in, but then stopped and looked questioningly at him, the all too familiar line slipping from Draco’s lips as soon as he himself felt uncomfortable:

‘Scared, Potter?’

Harry smirked and took his glasses off.

‘You wish, Malfoy,’ then he crashed their lips together.

Harry kissed hard, deliberate and possessively. Draco did the same. He poured years of crushing on this boy into this kiss, determined that if they never got to kiss again, that he would make this one count. That he would make this worthy to remember. When Harry licked his lower lip, as if asking Draco for permission to enter, Draco sucked his tongue into his mouth. Harry gasped, but he didn’t pull back, and Draco counted that as a win. As he did that, he could feel Harry getting an erection and he already knew he had one himself. He rubbed his thigh against Harry’s pelvis, which elicited a low moan from the other boy.

‘Hell, Malfoy,’ Harry whispered.

‘Yeah,’ he agreed.

They both jolted apart when they heard someone calling Draco’s name a little way away. Harry reached out and pulled Draco closer again, hiding his face in the other boy’s shoulder.

‘Who is it and what in all that is holy do they want?’ Harry mumbled into Draco’s robes.

‘I think it’s Pansy,’ Draco said, just as she came walking around the corner.

‘Draco! Thank Merlin I found you, one of the…’ she trailed off when she realized that Draco wasn’t alone and to her credit she made a face when she did. ‘Sorry, I didn’t realize…’

Draco rolled his eyes at her.

‘What do you want, Pansy?’

‘One of the first years accidentally got blasted with someone else’s wand and… I took the poor boy to the hospital wing but I have to go clean up the mess they made in the dorms so he’s there all alone and I know how you…’ she swallowed, ‘…how you feel about that.’

Draco sighed.

‘Yes, thank you for letting me know. I’ll go sit with him. Go back to the dorms and take care of it, will you?’

‘Yes.’

She turned on her heel and left. Harry peeked up at him with a wistful expression on his face.

‘I’d very much like to kiss you again, but I guess you have to go.’

‘Yes. Duty calls, I guess. Can we… Can we talk about this, maybe, before we leave for Christmas break?’

‘Yes. We probably should. I’m leaving with the train right after breakfast tomorrow. Will you be on it?’

‘No, father has a board meeting here tomorrow at lunch. I will wait for him and mother here and then accompany them home. But, during breakfast, maybe?’

‘Yes. Definitely. I’ll see you at breakfast,’ Harry said, then he pecked Draco on the lips and smiled. ‘Go! Take care of your kids.’

‘Well, they’re not _my_ kids,’ Draco said and huffed.

‘Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy,’ Harry said and put his glasses back on, then he nudged Draco in the shoulder and walked back to the Yule Ball.

 

\-------------------------

 

Draco never made it to breakfast. The boy who had been blasted, a promising young Slytherin called Andrew, had suffered terrible burns in the face, arms and chest. Draco didn’t even want to know _what_ had happened, _how_ it had happened, _why_ it had happened _or_ how the dorms looked. He was happy to leave that, and informing the poor child’s parents, to Pansy.

He took his seat in a chair next to the bed and after a few minutes madam Pomfrey came by and assured him that the boy would be as good as new come morning. She handed him a cup of tea and told him to let her know if he needed anything.

Andrew finally stopped crying and fell asleep at around five that morning, so that’s when Draco drifted off too. He awoke with a start later that morning. Andrew was not in the hospital bed and the sun was shining in through the windows. Shit! He must have missed breakfast.

He shot to his feet and was out the door so fast he nearly collided with madam Pomfrey. She almost dropped a tray of food but Draco steadied it for her.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled.

‘No worries, Mr. Malfoy. I sent the child with the train this morning, he looked much better and his parents have promised to pick him up in London. I thought I’d let you sleep in since you told me yesterday that you weren’t taking the train.’

‘Erm, no, I’m not. What… what time is it?’

‘Eleven.’

‘Oh…’

Draco must have sounded really disappointed because she furrowed her brow.

‘Is something the matter? Mr. Potter said to let you sleep until at least twelve.’

‘Potter was here?’

‘Yes. He came by to pin that note on your robe,’ she said and jutted her chin towards him.

Draco looked down at himself and finally noticed a piece of parchment stuck to him with a safety pin. He ripped it from his robes and read it:

 

_Owl me._

_Harry Potter_

_c/o Sirius Black_

_12 Grimmauld place_

_London._

 

It was signed with a drawn lightning bolt. Draco chuckled to himself as he put the note in his pocket.

‘Good news?’ madam Pomfrey asked.

‘Indeed,’ Draco said. ‘I have to go, my parents are picking me up soon and I haven’t packed.’

‘Of course. Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy.’

‘Merry Christmas,’ he said and held the door open for her so she could take her tray into the hospital.

 

\--------------------------

 

Draco had just finished packing and was sitting on his luggage outside of Hogwarts waiting for his parents. He saw the carriage from afar as it ascended the hill. His mother had written him a few days ago letting him know that his father had a board meeting today and she wished to take him out for lunch while Lucius was busy. Afterwards they could all go together back to Malfoy manor. Draco had been a little bummed about missing out on the train ride home, but on the other hand he wanted some alone time with his mother. They hardly ever got to spend time by themselves, and there was something he really wanted to talk to her about. It was Potter, okay? He wanted to talk his mother about Harry Potter.

The carriage halted in front of him and his father got out. Lucius stretched his arms out and greeted his son with a quick hug.

‘Hello, son. How are you doing?’

‘Fine, father. How are you?’

‘Fine, son. Now get into the carriage, your mother is waiting.’

Their servants stowed away his luggage while Draco climbed into the carriage. His mother was sitting there, smiling at him. he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down opposite of her.

They had their lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Draco tried to argue that he was old enough to legally drink beer here now to which his mother only laughed and said that as far as she was concerned, he would never be old enough to drink. She got him pumpkin juice. He felt like a child.

They started on their lunch. Draco was uncharacteristically quiet, something Narcissa commented on about fifteen minutes in, but not in a usual way. In her own way. Because she knew Draco.

‘Was there something you wanted to discuss with me, honey?’

Draco looked up from his food and nodded reluctantly. She really knew him too well. He swallowed around the dry lump in his throat and looked up at her.

‘Hypothetically… how do you feel about homosexuality?’

She regarded him for a second before saying:

‘Well, I tried it once, but personally it wasn’t for me.’

Draco stared at her. He had to resist the urge to gape.

‘What?’ Narcissa said. ‘I was young once, too.’

‘I… guess. Does father know about this?’

‘Oh please, of course he does. We don’t keep secrets from each other. At least not the important ones. He doesn’t need to know about the chocolate frog I slipped you every time you were sick as a child.’

‘You still do that,’ Draco muttered. Narcissa only smiled and said:

‘Was there a point to all this?’

‘Uhm… yes. Mother I’m… I’m gay.’

Draco looked at his mother with uncertainty. Her face cracked into a smile that reached into the furthest corner of her eyes.

‘Well, I knew that already, but I’m glad that you finally felt comfortable enough to tell me.’

‘You knew? How?’

‘Just… little telltale signs. Nothing big. But Draco, parents always know. In some way or another. A parent has known their child longer than that child has known itself.’

‘I suppose… Does father know?’

‘We haven’t spoken about it, so I can’t be certain, but I wouldn’t be surprised. Your father is not as thickheaded as you like to believe.’

She had a sip of her wine to give him time to think about what she had just said. Draco hummed to himself.

‘Is there any particular reason you told me this now?’ she asked.

Yes. There was. Because he needed help.

‘I… kind of kissed someone. Last night, at the Yule Ball. He… I think he likes me.’

‘Do you like him?’

Draco’s blush was all the answer his mother needed.

‘Want to tell me his name?’

‘Harry…’

‘Harry? Like in Potter?’

Draco nodded.

‘Oh! I’ve met him once, I know his parents a little. Nice boy, albeit a little sassy.’

‘ _Believe_ me, I _know_ ,’ Draco said and rolled his eyes. Narcissa smiled fondly.

‘Honey, you can date whoever you want to. I don’t care, and I’ll make personally sure that your father doesn’t either.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Is there any reason you’re telling me this now?’

‘Yes. I suppose there is. We… we were supposed to talk about… us… this morning because I got called away last night to take care of a younger student and… well it took all night and I fell asleep this morning and missed him. He left on the train before I woke up so he left me a note with his address over break and wanted me to write him. I didn’t want you to accidentally read one of his letters and find out that way, I wanted to tell you myself.’

‘And do you want to tell your father?’

Draco shifted a little in his seat.

‘Not really.’

‘Do you want me to talk to him?’

‘Could you?’

‘Of course. I’ll do it tonight. Don’t worry.’

‘Oh but I will.’

‘Of course you will.’

They talked a little further about other things that had happened in school, and what was going on at the mansion. When they had finished their meals Lucius joined them and they traveled back home to the mansion.

 

\----------------------------

 

Draco spent the night trying to write Harry a letter, but he was feeling nauseous about how his father would react. He had gone to his room right after dinner and his mother had given him a slight nod to let him now she was handling it.

How did you even start a letter to your potential boyfriend? _Dear Harry?_ It seemed kind of pretentious, but then again he was a Malfoy, so… What the hell.

 

_Dear Harry_

_I’m sorry I didn’t make it to breakfast the other day. The little boy who got hurt was up all night and I didn’t feel comfortable leaving his side. He was very distraught. Anyway, I fell asleep at around five in the morning and no one woke me up. But, you were there, so I suppose you know that._

 

Draco heard his parent’s muffled voices downstairs. He tried to imagine what they were talking about. Him, most likely. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He tried concentrating on the letter instead to try and forget about what was going on downstairs.

 

_I feel like I’m digressing. What I would like to tell you is that I very much enjoyed our kiss, and I would like to have the opportunity to enjoy it again. But, I must say this, I am sorry to say that I’m rather shy and I might not have the courage to come up to you again._

_I hope you don’t feel like this was too much rambling. I’m not good at these things, but I would like to get better at them, with your help. I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_Yours, Draco Malfoy_

Lucius knocked softly on Draco’s door just as he sent the owl away through his bedroom window.

‘Come in,’ Draco called out, despite the knot in his stomach.

‘Hi, son. I… I would like to speak to you, if that’s alright?’

Draco nodded and gestured towards his bed. He sat himself down in his desk chair. Lucius sat gingerly on the very edge of his bed. He looked awfully uncomfortable. That helped Draco feel a little better.

‘So your mother and I have been speaking…’ Lucius started. Draco could only nod. ‘I just want you to know that… it doesn’t change anything.’

‘It doesn’t?’

Lucius shook his head. Draco wanted to cry, he was so happy. He didn’t, but he wanted to.

‘I know I don’t say this often enough, but I love you, son. I do.’

‘Thank you, father. I… love you, too.’

Lucius stood up, looking clearly more comfortable now than he did before.

‘That’s settled, then. Have you written to this boy?’

‘I just sent the owl off.’

‘Good. I’m sorry I can’t teach you anything about wooing boys. That will have to be your mother’s job, I’m afraid. She did rather well once,’ he said and gestured to himself. ‘However… I suppose a good luck is in order.’

‘Uh… thanks?’

‘You’re welcome, son,’ Lucius said and walked out the door. He turned in the doorway and smiled at Draco. ‘Good night.’

‘Good night, father.’

 

\-----------------------

 

**Dear Draco**

**I was really happy to receive your letter. As you said, yes I was there. When you didn’t show up at breakfast like promised I went to talk to your friend, Pansy. She told me you had been watching the kid all night and probably just overslept. So I went to find you. Madam Pomfrey informed me that you had been awake all night so I felt bad about waking you up and settled for leaving the note. I’m glad you got it.**

**I also liked our kiss very much, and I would be very happy if we ever got the chance to do it again. I’m not quite sure where Malfoy Manor is situated, but I was wondering if it’s possible for you to come visit me in London. I’d like to show you the muggle side of it. They are rather big on Christmas celebrations. Also, I would very much like to see you again soon. My Godfather and his boyfriend (that would be professor Lupin) says you can stay with us at their place for a night if you want to. Maybe you could apparate?**

**Now I’m getting ahead of myself. I don’t even know if you want to come. Anyway, please respond. We’re here all Christmas break.**

**Yours, Harry**

\-------------------------

_Dear Harry_

_I’m glad Pansy explained things. I hate to let the young ones be alone when they’re hurt. When I was new at Hogwarts, the older Slytherins weren’t as caring as maybe they should have been. I want to turn that around now._

_I would love to come visit you. Seeing muggle London would be a dream come true. How does the 23 rd sound? _

_Love, Draco_

\-------------------------

**Dear Draco**

**I like the sound of caring Slytherins. 23 rd it is. Apparate to Twelve Grimmauld place and I’ll come out and meet you. The house unfortunately won’t show itself to you unless one of the inhabitants tells it to. Looking forward to your visit.**

**Love, Harry**

 

\------------------------

 

‘Are you spending the night?’

‘Yes father.’

‘Are you sleeping in separate bedrooms?’

‘I…’

‘Who cares?’ Narcissa asked. ‘He’s old enough to drink at bars, so he’s definitely old enough to have sex.’ Lucius and Draco both gasped at her straightforwardness. Lucius actually put his palm on his chest as he did so. ‘Besides, it’s not like anyone of them can get pregnant so we don’t have to worry about that, either. Just use protection,’ she continued.

Draco was blushing more right now than he ever had. Lucius was too. She smirked at them and left the kitchen.

‘I… I suppose your mother is right,’ Lucius muttered after a while. Draco refused to look at him. He was mortified. ‘Can you apparate yourself?’

‘Yes, father. It’s fine.’

‘Good. Then have a good time and be back at this time tomorrow.’

‘Yes father. Thank you.’

Draco packed a small overnight bag and walked a short distance from the manor house to apparate himself to London. His mother had a strict rule about not apparating inside the house. She hated how messy things became when they did that. “We walk in here, like civilized people!”

He appeared in a dark alley. With his worn leather bag shouldered he looked around but there didn’t seem to be any Twelve Grimmauld Place. He saw numbers eleven and thirteen, but no twelve. That was, of course, until the houses started to shift and twist themselves. Draco looked on as the houses came apart and another house appeared right in between them. A house built of black tiles. The Black Mansion. Draco knew there were some family ties between himself and Harry’s Godfather, but he was hazy about what they were.

The door to the black house opened and Harry was standing on the top of the stairs, waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Draco looking at him and then he extended his arms so the Slytherin could hug him. Draco rushed up the stairs and threw his arms around Harry. They hugged for a long time, and then the hug became a kiss, then several. It was the middle of the day and they were standing on the steps of an enchanted house kissing each other’s brains out.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but probably was more like a minute or so, someone cleared their throat behind them. Draco and Harry turned to look at the newcomer. Remus Lupin was standing leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

‘Your mother insists that you boys eat lunch before you head out, Harry. Sirius is making it as we speak. Maybe you can let poor Mr. Malfoy drop his luggage off before its ready?’

‘Yes, thank you pro… I mean Remus.’

‘That’s what I thought,’ Remus said and smirked.

Harry dragged Draco along to his room so he could leave his bag there.

‘They’ll let us share a room?’

‘Yes?’

‘Oh…’

‘Mom says since neither of us can get pregnant, she hasn’t really got anything to worry about. She trusts us to be safe. Dad doesn’t, but he was voted down by two gay Godfathers and an angry mother.’

‘Funny, mine said the same thing.’

Harry laughed. His green eyes sparkled. Draco couldn’t contain himself, he lunged at Harry, pinned him to the bed and crashed their lips together. Harry gasped into his mouth.

‘Wait…’

Draco flinched. Had he misjudged the situation this badly?

‘I just…’ Harry said and took his glasses off, then he smiled. ‘…carry on,’ he said.

Draco blushed.

‘I kind of lost my momentum,’ he mumbled. Harry leaned up and nibbled on his lower lip. That gave Draco his mojo back. He leaned in and licked along Harry’s jawline. This made Harry squirm, and he brushed his pelvis against Draco’s. Draco gasped.

‘Potter…’ he moaned. Harry smiled up at him.

‘You always call me Potter when you’re either angry or turned on,’ he said.

‘Maybe they’re the same,’ Draco retorted sourly.

‘Oh, are they now? Interesting.’

‘I distinctly recall you addressing me as Malfoy last time I had _you_ turned on,’ Draco said. Harry flipped them around so Draco was now on his back. Harry pressed him into the soft bed.

There was a knock on the door, because of course there was. Draco couldn’t seem to be able to catch a break, ever. Remus was leaning against the wall when Harry opened it.

‘I hate to interrupt whatever you’re doing in there, but if I don’t tell you that lunch is ready my beloved boyfriend will never let me hear the end of it. So, lunch is served in the kitchen.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry said. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to smooth his hair down. Harry grabbed his hand and led him down into the kitchen on the first floor. There was a fire burning in the hearth and plates set out for six people. Two people that Draco just had to assume were Harry’s parents were sitting at the table, waiting. They smiled when the two boys entered. The woman introduced herself as Lily and the man as James. Draco introduced himself and told Lily that his mother sent her regards. Lily promised to write to her soon.

Harry introduced Draco to his godfather, who in Draco’s opinion was this weird man with black, curly hair and a pink, hideous apron on. Harry seemed to share Draco’s opinion on the apron because he whispered: ‘It was a gift,’ in his ear and squeezed his hand.

They ate their lunch, complete with the four adults asking Draco as many questions as possible, doing their best to get to know Harry’s new boyfriend. Harry was horrified and continuously asked them to stop but Draco tried to assure him that it was fine. Of course they wanted to get to know him, he reasoned. Good thing Draco was well-mannered and well-spoken. Parents he could handle, he wasn’t so sure about Harry, though.

After lunch, they wasted no time in leaving the house, since Harry was adamant he wanted to show Draco something special. They got on a bus, which was a first for Draco. He’d never been on a muggle bus before. Harry paid the driver. Once they were seated, Draco said:

‘We could have just apparated, you know? Would have saved you the pounds.’

‘Yes, we could,’ Harry smiled. ‘But this is part of the tour. You can apparate us back home later tonight if you want to.’

‘We’ll see. Depends on how I like this bus thing.’

Harry smiled and took his hand, Draco was looking out the window at all the landmarks they passed on their way to… He realized he had no clue where they were headed. That was some awful lot of faith to put in Harry, letting him take Draco wherever.

They got off the bus. In front of them was a broad street, lined with giant shops. This was nothing like Diagon alley, Draco thought. Christmas lights lined the streets and it was almost as bright as day, even though darkness was descending on them. Draco looked around with wide eyes.

‘Pretty cool, huh?’

‘You can say that again, Potter.’

‘Come on, I want to show you something else,’ Harry said and pulled Draco along. They walked along Oxford Street, or that’s what Harry called it, for a while until they reached a giant park. There seemed to be a giant carnival and colored lights everywhere. Draco couldn’t focus on just one thing as Harry pulled him from stand to stand. He drank some sweet tea (Harry said there was rum in it, too) and ate some delicious garlic bread. They looked at snow globes, took a ride on the Ferris wheel and Draco bought a souvenir for himself and one for his mother. He had to use Harry’s money since he didn’t have any muggle money of his own but he insisted he’d pay Harry back. The boy just smiled and said it was fine.

They ended up apparating back at the end of the night, because they both had horribly aching feet from having walked around for hours at the fair. Draco was tired and happier than he could remember being for a long time. Then, of course, the night ended with him being able to snuggle up to Harry in bed. With his arm lazily slung over Draco’s waist and spooning him from behind, Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck:

‘So, Malfoy, enjoy today?’

‘Very much so,’ Draco smiled in the darkness.

‘Good. Then I guess there’s only one more thing I have to ask you,’ Harry mumbled sleepily.

‘What would that be?’

‘Will you be my boyfriend?’

Draco wriggled a little so he managed to come even closer against Harry’s naked chest.

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Harry yawned.

‘You should.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile.
> 
> Come be my tumblr friend @makerofaqueen


End file.
